Misty Soul- The End of the World
by Sacha
Summary: This story takes place after the very last manga. Usagi meets a spirit of the Earth.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Misty Soul

This story is based on the characters from Naoko Takeuchi's famous MANGA not anime. Therefore, Usagi is not the ditzy klutz she is in the anime. Mamoru does not give corny speeches and the innner senshis are not bitches (I just had to point that out) The characters do not belong to me, except maybe for the little angel, spirit, whatever, however the ideas do. Don't sue me, PLEASE, I have no money whatsoever. The only money I do have is the $25 which I have saved to buy the Fushigi Yuugi OAV that come out December 5th!!!! ^-^ Well enjoy!!! (btw, this is my first fic, so, no flames ^-^)

Ps: the points of view vary throughout the story. I will specify them before each chapter, now onto the story ^-^ :

(Usagi's point of view)

Her eyes shone in the darkness of the room like emeralds. She must have been around eight or maybe nine years old. A lavender dress flowed down past her feet. Her blond hair was braided around her head, and a flower pinned it together. Her face was emotionless although one could easily distinguish a fright, or more like an immense sadness in her figure. Her lips opened but not even a whisper came out. Suddenly, I heard a murmur directly in my mind. It sounded so desperate like a cry for help. The little girl reached out her hand, unpinned the flower from her hair and handed it to me. Her hand was so cold, just like her expression. As soon as she touched me, the murmur became distinct, and I could clearly hear her words. "Please, save this Earth, I beg of you, save this Earth." The tone of her voice froze my thoughts, and for not even a second, I was immersed with the sadness she carried in her heart. It flowed over me like a huge wave, washing over my soul. "Who are you?" I could not hide the trembling in my voice. Her voice rose again. "I am a spirit of the earth. I carry all the sadness of this earth, and soon I will die, because I cannot overpower it. Please help me. Take this burden I carry and save this earth." She reached out her hand holding the flower even further. "I see a light in you greater than I have ever seen before. It shines so deep inside of you and flows out. You might be able to sustain to the power of the grief of this earth." She let the flower fall in my hand. "This is the seal that binds me and my destiny together. Take it and save this earth." I finally realize that she is almost gone Her form has faded and faded to a light glow. She utters her final words as the glow disappears "Save this earth." Suddenly, my surrounding reappear as I recognize my bed, my shelves, my room. The previous sadness drowns my thoughts and with the last of my energy, I stumble over to my bed, and collapse into unconsciousness.

Ok, that's it for chapter 1, I have to go to Gym now, please REVIEW, and thanx!!! Until next time, Ja ne ~Misty~ ^-^


	2. Default Chapter Title

Misty Soul: Chapter 2

This story is based on the characters from Naoko Takeuchi's famous MANGA not anime. Therefore, Usagi is not the ditzy klutz she is in the anime. Mamoru does not give corny speeches and the inner senshis are not bitches (I just had to point that out) The characters do not belong to me, except maybe for the little angel, spirit…whatever; however the ideas do. Don't sue me, PLEASE, I have no money whatsoever. The only money I do have is the $25 which I have saved to buy the Fushigi Yuugi OAV's that come out December 5th!!! ^-^ Well enjoy!!! (btw, this is my first fic, so, no flames ^-^)

Ps: the points of view vary throughout the story. I will specify them before each chapter, now onto the story ^-^ :

Ok here's chapter 2 for you. (btw: you might want to read the first chapter… otherwise, you might not understand what's going on and also I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but the senshis are all a couple of years older) So here's a summary: Usagi has just seen a "spirit of the Earth" as it called itself and it asked her to save Earth. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue so PLEASE REVIEW!!! (unless you really hate it T_T) :

(Mamoru's point of view)

He came up to the wooden door of her house and knocked. Usagi's mom answered the door, cheerful as always. "Why, hello Mamoru, come right in. Usagi is in her room. Would you like some tea, or maybe hot chocolate?" Her cheerfulness had always enchanted him. He couldn't refuse such an offer. "Yes please, some hot chocolate would be very nice." "Coming right up" He headed towards Usagi's bedroom. He knocked and when no one answered, he stepped inside. Usagi was lying on her bed, her head deep in her pillow. Her leg hung loose from the bed. He reached down, covered her with the covers and tucked her in. He laughed inside. "Sleepyhead" Something bothered him though. She was always so peaceful when she slept. She usually seemed serene and happy. Somehow he did not like her expression. He stretched his hand and gently shook her awake. "Huh? Mamoru?" He couldn't help but grin at her startled look. "How might my little angel be doing this lovely morning?" Her eyes were silver like how they appeared on a rainy day. "Are you alright?" She sat up. "Yeah! Why do you ask?" She yawned. "You look as though you have not slept a bit." "I had a bad dream." She reached under her pillow and pulled out an exotic purple flower. "Or maybe not." Her eyes shone for a second, but the glimmer soon faded off. "What did you dream about?" She looked at him with puzzled eyes. "I don't remember. I just feel this huge empty space in my heart. I feel so sad and I don't know why." He could imagine the lump forming in her throat, and couldn't bear to see her so sad. Usagi was, like her mother, such a spirited and lively person. This sorrow in her eyes was not fit for her.

(Usagi's point of view)

"Do you want to go shopping or go out for an ice cream." I didn't feel like ice cream. All I wanted to do was cry and cry my heart out. But I couldn't just leave Mamoru so worried. I tried to put on a smile, and forced myself to sound cheerful. "Sure, you know I will always go for ice cream." I knew he didn't buy my tone. And he knew I knew. "I hope this will make you feel better." He leaned in to kiss me. His breath was comforting against my face. Our lips met and I felt his love surge through me. It should have made me feel better but it didn't. It only made me feel worse, because it made me realize how lucky and happy I was to be able to love, and be loved back in return. He broke of the kiss and quickly smiled, but not fast enough to hide the concern I saw on his face. "So are we going for this ice cream or not?" This time, his grin was truthful. "It's on me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Wait I must look like a mess. Hold on, I'll just brush my hair." He pulled me back. "No I like your hair down. It makes your eyes shine out." I'd always liked it down too. Plus, it always took so much time to put it in buns. "Ok then let me just pass a brush through it. Leaving your hair down doesn't mean you have to look like a mop." I brushed my hair, put in a little butterfly clip, and grabbing for Mamoru's hand pulled him outside onto the warm sun, my sadness forgotten for a moment.

Ok that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Don't worry the action will come. I just need time to install the plot. Until next time, Ja ne^-^~Misty~


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Misty Soul: Chapter 3

This story is based on the characters from Naoko Takeuchi's famous MANGA not anime. Therefore, Usagi is not the ditzy klutz she is in the anime. Mamoru does not give corny speeches and the inner senshis are not bitches (I just had to point that out) The characters do not belong to me, except maybe for the little angel, spirit…whatever; however the ideas do. Don't sue me, PLEASE, I have no money whatsoever. The only money I do have is the $25 which I have saved to buy the Fushigi Yuugi OAV's that come out December 5th!!! ^-^ Well enjoy!!! (btw, this is my first fic, so, no flames ^-^)

Ps: the points of view vary throughout the story. I will specify them before each chapter, now onto the story ^-^ :

Ok here's chapter 3 for you. Yes I finally got the real plot in!!! (btw: you might want to read the first two chapter… otherwise, you might not understand what's going on) So here's a summary: Usagi has seen a "spirit of the Earth" as it called itself and it asked her to save Earth. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue so PLEASE REVIEW!!! (unless you really hate it T_T) :

(Usagi's point of view)

The cold flavor ran down my throat. Ah! Nothing better than a chocolate sundae. The savor filled my mouth. I gazed at Mamoru who was trying to hide a grin behind the huge vanilla and strawberry sundae I had recommended him. "What?" I asked, trying to fake aggravation. He licked at the ice cream before answering. "You have caramel on your nose and chin and chocolate sprinkles to top it." I was about to respond to his pestering comment by describing his similar situation when I heard a familiar scream. "World Shaking" Light so bright shone followed by a detonation of dark energy. The force of the explosion blew us back against a building. Glass flew around us as we were projected through the windows. I cannot even start to tell you what condition my ice cream and face were in now! ^-^'' Something liquid dropped to my lips and onto my tongue. This definitely was not ice cream! Mamoru! I looked up to stare into his face above mine, eyes shut tight. He groaned and fell onto me. I did not think I would be able to speak but a scream escaped my parted lips. I gently took his face in my hands but let go as I saw segments of glass from the windows digging into his eyes and neck. Blood spurted from the corners of his eyes. I screamed liked I never have before. "Mamoru!!!" Suddenly his eyes opened at the sound of my voice. Blood now flew down his cheeks mixing with tears of pain. "Usagi?" A figure hovered over us. "Oh my god!" I recognized the person's voice and did not have to look up to feel the horror on Ami's face. "Quickly, get him out of here to a hospital. There might still be time to…" She could not finish her sentence as a similar explosion cut her short out of breath. She stumbled down. I saw everything in slow motion. She fell headfirst onto the sharp glass spread out all around us, the light shining through like a halo. My body sprinted and my legs sprung but my reflex was too late. My hands stumbled with her collar, as my fingers desperately tried to grab onto something. The blood on my hands prevented me from saving her from her inevitable end. I fell with her in a heap of pain. I encircled her body in my embrace as my dream of sadness swallowed my thoughts. This time, the scream did not come as suffocated sobs trembled throughout my body. Tears ran freely down my cheeks as the image of her lids closing over her terrified eyes and peaceful smile evaporated into darkness. I slipped into unconsciousness with a sight that throbbed my body with pain: Death wrapping her sinful cloak around the frail shoulders of a frightened Ami who was pointing an accusing finger at me, as if demanding vengeance, closure and peace. I promise I will save you Ami.

(Mamoru's Point of view)

I woke up to the smell of medicine, that nauseating smell of drugs and antibiotics. A banded trapped my eyes from sight. I heard a door open and a masculine voice washed over me. "Hello Mamoru" I immediately recognized Dr. Senecier, the doctor I had worked with as a medical student. I reached out to rip off the bandage that acted as a barrier to the world around me. "No Mamoru. There is no point in that, you will not see." The shock of his words stopped my hand. "Your eyes have been fatally cut. You are a fine medical student; there is no point in hiding your situation. You will never be able to see again. I'm sorry." I was blind, blind! The door opened again. "Doctor, there's a visitor here for Mr. Chiba." The doctor rose from the bed. "Come right in." Steps exited the room and for the second time, I heard the door close. I tried to listen, but all I heard was a loud breathing. Suddenly, someone jumped into my arms. I felt Usagi's meatballs. She was alive! A weight lifted from my heart. Salty tears fell on my cheeks. Her voice rose trembling and unstable through sobs rocking her body. "I'm so sorry, so sorry" Her voice was lost as she buried her head in my chest. I wanted to see her, to comfort her with my eyes. As a medical student, I had been around several blind people but I had never felt their despair; I had let it pass over me. Now I fully understood their frustration and anger. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. I heard a faint whisper "I love you" she murmured before sliding into a deep sleep.

Ok that's it for chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I promised you plot, you got it no? (ps: no offense to Ami fans, I really have nothing against her, I just figured, first one in, first one out) No Flames Please!!! Thanx! Until next time, Ja ne ^-^ ~Misty~


End file.
